Ash's New adventure
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: Ash descovers a new region The Smashville region where he meets some new friends and finds familiar faces
1. Chapter 1

**-Ash Ketchum is 14 Dawn is 14 All of Ash's travel companions are 14 includes sun and moon events from the anime-**

Ash Ketchum was now 14 and had travelled all the regions He saved Palkia from Team Galactic in Sinnoh and fought Darkrai back in Kalos Now Ash travels to a region founded by Alolan citizens:The smashville region. "Ahhhh!" Ash exclaimed happily he got of the plane and finally seen a boy the boy was a teenager he owned an Absol and a popplio "Hi! I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" He greeted enthusiastically "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily "Hello I'm Ness these are my partners Absol and Popplio" The boy said "Sol!" "Pop!" The two chirpped. Suddenly a girl with pink pigtails a flower T-shirt striped stalkings and red shoes came racing down the docks "that is my sister Mabel" Ness said "Hiya!" She greeted "I'm Mabel and these are my partners Gengar and Rowlett" "Gar" "rrrr!" They greeted "that Rowlett remind me of my Rowlett!" Ash said shocked. A few more figures appeared a boy as tall as Ness But had blonde ice cream styled hair , A tall figure in blue with blue hair and a headband accompanied by a Glaceon and a Litten, A red haired boy in a white cloakish like coat, A green haired girl who looked like a chef, and A white haired girl who was afraid of pokemon They each introduced themselves Lucas Lucina Nick Jamie and Jesse All except for Jesse were pokemon trainers. "So looks like you'll bunk with us" Mabel cheered "Oh well nice to see you here" Lucina said "But you can call me Lucy" She says So the group heads off as they go for their neighborhood as soon as Mabel opened the door a Rockruff jumped out at her rubbing it's stones against her neck. "OK OK! Good to see you too girl!" Mabel exclaimed. "Well just unpack your stuff our "mom" should be here soon" Mabel said Ash unpacked and he fell asleep on the couch his pikachu asleep with him

 **-The smashville region is made up of every pokemon from gens 1-7 Every pokemon can be found there Pearlshipping will be real in this crossover fanfic-**


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn's return

Ash woke up the next day as he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ash asked. "Hi Ash!" A girl gleefully greeted "long time no see!" Ash exclaimed "So nice to see you again Dawn!" Ash greeted "You too cutie" Dawn flirted quietly "Ash blushed so did Dawn. "Uh oh" Mabel began "me thinks there's love in the air!" "Oh Dawn this is my friend Mabel, and her brother Ness." Ash said "heyo!' Mabel greeted "How's it hangin?" Ness said "So how's buneary?" Ash said. "Ah you mean Lopunny" Dawn said Ash looked shocked Buneary had evolved Dawn was now a regular pokemon trainer. "Pilup!" Piplup exclaimed hapilly. All of the pokemon had gotten to know each other "Sol!" Absol said "Wow that's one feisty male absol!" Dawn joked "Most of my pokemon are girls" Ness confessed He pulled out 3 pokeballs out came two ralts a shiny female and a non shiny male and a fenniken The non shiny Ralts was Ness' only male pokemon Mabel came in running "Team Dark...Meloetta...captured...C'mon!" Mabel said huffing and puffing "Team dark?" Ash asked "I'll explain laterLet's go!" Mabel exclaimed aloud our heroes ran out the door

 **-Athuor's note-**

 **Dawn will tell Ash about her feelings. Ness has a team of phsycic type move using pokemon**

 **Since Meloetta knows phsycic type moves Meloetta will be another pokemon on Ness' pokemon team**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and co. finally were at the sight "Letta!" Meloetta was crying for help "well well well if it ain't the she dork!" A voice said. "Team Dark!" Mabel said angrily She turned to see 3 figures she was unfamiliar to only 2 figures "Team Rocket!" Ash and Dawn said at the same time. "I'll free Meloetta you two stop those guys!" Ness said "Nice try!" Jessie said "We'll take that pikachu!" James replied James tossed out a Pokeball which had his Garados in it. Jessie tossed out a pokeball which had Mawile in it. "Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said. "Lopunny Spotlight!" Dawn yelled The team dark grunt sent out Salandit. "Let's do this Gengar!" Mabel said as Gengar appeared on the battlefield Ness tried to free Meloetta. "Alright Lopunny" Dawn began "Use Double Slap on Mawile!" "Pikachu use electro ball on Garados!" Ash said. "Gengar use Psychic on Salandit!" Mabel said. Ness had freed Meloetta and All three evil team members were defeated "Not yet" Jessie cried. Just then Meowth jumped out trying to kidnap Meloetta "Popplio use Bubble beam on Meowth!" Ness said. Popplio obeyed "alright buddy use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled the team dark grunt ran away but Wobbuffet was in it's ball "Team Rocket's Blasting offagain!" They yelled "Letta" Meloetta said. It was thankful to Ness "Le let ta!" Meloetta said it pointed to a master ball in Ness' pocket "You want me to use this on you?" Ness asked. Meloetta nodded "alright..." Ness said "Go Master ball!" He yelled "letta!" Meloetta said as it enters the Master ball the ball shook twice then it stopped. "Alright!" Ness yelled "I caught Meloetta!" He cheered "Pop op op!" "Sol!" His pokemon cheered too. "Meloetta come on out!" He's tossed out the master ball. Meloetta got on Ness' cap he laughed.

 **\- Author's Note-**

 **Ness has a team full of Psychic type move learning pokemon.**

 **What legendary/mythical pokemon should I give to Ash and Dawn?**

 **Leave a review on which I should give them**


	4. Chapter 4 the secret listening ear

It was just a normal day at Mabel's house she was racing with her rockruff where she seen Dawn in a room singing!

" _Oh Ash I love you so much I love the way you smile I love your hair Your perfect for me I didn't get a chance to tell you those three words:I love you. I'll love you forever."_ Dawn finished singing. "Good singing there Dawn!" Mabel laughed Rockruff looked at Dawn and turned it's head sideways in confusion. "I-I'm writing a song for Ash..." Dawn said nervously. "Do you LOVE him?" Mabel asked. "Well yes ever since we met in Sinnoh" Dawn said "I want him to like me too." Dawn said. She obviously had a huge crush on him. "Well Ash is in the living room with Ness Now's your chance!" Mabel said as she helped Dawn down the stairs a piece of Dawn's song fell down and landed in Ash's lap. "What's this?" Ash questioned he read the note and he saw Dawn. "A-Ash I..." Dawn began face really read "No need to worry..." Ash began as he cut her off with a kiss. "A very happy ending" Mabel said

 **-Athuor's note-**

Pearlshipping rules! Castformlover's Dawn's song fanfic inspired me


	5. Chapter 5 missing Dawn

Ash and Dawn had recently become a couple "Hey Ashy!" Dawn began "there's this new resturant here in smashville maybe you wanna go with me?" She asked "Sure" Ash replied Dawn kissed his cheek and ran into her room singing with glee. "Aye you got a date!" Mabel said with her rockruff in her arms. "Well yeah we have to go to that new restaurant." Ash said so Ash and Dawn got ready for a dinner at the new restaurant. They were there Dawn worn a blue dress bright blue high heels and her usual beanie. "How do I look?" She said. "Amazing" Ash said quietly "Oh Ash!" Dawn began her face really red. "Mabel made this dress" She ended Ash could picture Mabel sewing a dress and trying not to swear everytime she poked herself. Ash wore a red sweater bright orange pants and had a green coat of course Mabel made their stuff. As they began to eat Dawn unintentionally spilled some Moomoo milk on her dress "No! Hold on Ash I gotta clean up" Dawn said as she went into the bathroom a hand was covering her mouth. It was a female team dark grunt Dawn fell unconscious as the grunt took her away. Hours passed "Hey Mabel can you check to see if Dawn is in the woman's restroom?" Ash asked Mabel looked and she saw nothing "Ash she's not there." Mabel said quietly "This could be the work of team dark." She said so Mabel, Ash, and Ness ran off to team dark HQ .

 **-Author's note-**

 **Mabel's Rockruff will evolve into a Lycanroc either dusk or midnight form**

 **Leave a review on which of the two forms rockruff will evolve into!**


	6. Chapter 6 end of Dawn?

**Ash's P.O.V**

I run into team dark's base Mabel and Ness behind me. "So glad you could make it Ash." I hear a voice say. "Who are you?" I begin "How do you know me?" I ask "Oh you don't remember me?" The voice said sounding familiar. "Wait... Serena?!" I say. "Now you remember me?!" She says she looks at me and at Dawn who was tyed up in a chair "That is just wrong! Ness says "My crafting ruined!" Mabel cried. "You have two choices Ash:Break up with Dawn and become my boyfriend or Dawn here dies." She says "choose wisely" I begin to get nervous "Ash I'm fine! No need to worry for me!" "I'm staying with Dawn!" I yell She pulls out a master ball and 3 grunts stand by her. Ness and Mabel stand by my side they are real friends.

"Go Yveltal!" She yells

"Salandit your up!"

"Let's go Garboder!"

"Marshadow let's do this!"

"Try your best Meloetta!"

"Let's go Sogaleo!"

I witness a 3 on 3 battle My Sogaleo, Ness' Meloetta and Mabel's Marshadow take on Yveltal salandit and garboder.

I look and see a midnight lycanroc freeing Dawn. Could it be Mabel's? "Alright Sogaleo Sunsteel srike!" I yell "Meloetta relic song!" Ness says. "Marshadow! Speractical theif!" Mabel commanded. Our three legandaries beat team dark ll except Yveltal fainted. "Yveltal oblivion wing on Ash!" She yells I brace for impact when out of nowhere... "Ash!" Dawn says pushing me aside she got hit. "No Dawn!" I run to her. "Please... stay with me." I say tears running down my cheeks. Ilook at Ness he and Meloetta have their arms crossed they were using a Z-move they did a pose "Alright Meloetta let's show them our true power! all out pummeling!" Ness yells. Finally Yveltal fainted I urge Ness and Mabel to help me rush Dawn to a pokemon center and sure enough the midnight lycanroc was hers.

 **-author's note-**

 **Serena was team dark's boss Dawn might die she might not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I immediately find a pokemon center "Ash!" I yell "I found one!" He comes running with Dawn in his arms tears in his eyes "Dawn please!" Ash says "don't die on me. We look to find Nurse joy. "P-Please" Ash begins "Help her save Dawn..." he says upset. Nurse joy nods she and chancey runs some tests we finally see her. "Is she ok?" Ash asks "Chanc..." I immideatly look at my Lycanroc "roc?" "Sol..." "pri..." All of the pokemon begin to cry except for Lycanroc who lets her head hang. "She's in a coma..." Nurse joy says. We run into her room. 'NO!" Ash begins "I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" He yells. Meloetta becomes visable and begins to sing which we find aggrivating. "Ugh... Ashy?" Dawn says. "Dawn! Dawn your ok!" Ash says as he kisses her"Good to see your ok D!" Ness says "D-did we defeat team dark?" She says "Yup they disbanded!" I say Lycanroc just smiles.

 **-Author's note-**

Meloetta used a new move called revival song it allows the revival of a fainted pokemon (works like a max revive"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash's P.O.V**

It was 3 weeks after Dawn returned from the pokemon center we were in the smashville airports "Well" Ness begin "I'm all set!" He says "Where are you going?" Dawn asks "I'm going to Kanto!" He says Ness smiles He waves at me Dawn and Mabel we wave back of course Absol and Meloetta are there with him the ralts evolved into Gardevoir and Gallade Briaxen evolved into Delphox and Brionne evolved into Primarina Absol and Meloetta were thinly two pokemon out of their pokeballs. He smiled and walked down the stairs to his flight. Mabel smiles and waves. "I'll see you two when I come back from Sinnoh!" She smiles. "No need to worry I will return!" She says giggling Gengar Marshadow and Mabel wave at us we wave too. I immediatley grab Dawn's hands "I love you" I say as I kiss her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash's P.O.V**

Dawn and I return to visit the smashville region and we see our friends.

"Woo!" Mabel says "they came back!" She cheered. Dawn look at them.

"What happened while we were away?" she asked. Mabel smiled.

"Well we got more gyms we can show you!" Mabel laughed after ash and dawn were showed the gyms they looked at each other.

"Who's the gym leader of the first gym?" I ask. Mabel gets braggy.

"I'm the grass,ghost, and rock type gym leader! This is MY gym!" She says. "You see unlike kantonian gyms, we can do up to 5 different types!" She smiles. "Why don't you show me your true power Dawn?" She asks.

"Well it's Ness and Ash battling right?" Dawn asked.

"Quit worrying about your fiancé!" She said. The battle was really a multi battle Absol and Gengar against Riachu and Lopunny. The battle was surely to heat up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ness' P.O.V**

Ash, Dawn, Mabel and I are at our place watching a movie when we hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I offer I dash to the door, Absol right behind me. I open the door to see a tall slender figure she had blonde hair that covered one of her blue eyes she had a summer dress which was as blue as the sky her slippers where also blue, a Medicham was standing right beside her. It was our 'mom'.

"Cham cham!" Medicham says.

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?" She asks.

"Whoa it's Mom and Medicham!" I say. "Sol!" Absol smiles.

 **-timeskip-**

"Hi everyone I'm Rosalina Ness and Mabel's mother I didn't think they'd have so many friends!" She says.

"So mom why are you here? Wasn't there an all champions meeting?" I asked.

"Well there was. I wanted to see you guys!" She says. "Plus I heard you guys were having an open house." Ash and his friends had been enrolled to a trainers school in smashville. Rosalina put her stuff down and 5 other pokeballs dropped out of her bag.

"So your this region's champion?!" Ash asked. She just smiled.

"I am! My team CANNOT be beat!" She says.

 **-Author's note-**

You haters are gonna say "ohhhhh Rosalina isn't Ness' Mom! You stink!" A. He said 'mom' so she isn't their real mom and b. It's just a fanfic MY fanfic so quit being a Magikarp! (Hater) be a Zekrom! (Follower) also merry X-mas and happy holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**-Ash's P.O.V time skip after the open house-**

I wake up and I find Riachu licking my face.

"Thanks buddy." I say. I look at the calendar and it was Dawn's birthday. My sharpedo and my Shiinotic.

"Well it's the day." I say. I walk down to the living room and I tell Ness and Mabel about the plan. Dawn wakes up.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asks. We all make up excuses to leave.

"I should go before Delphox sets Gallade on fire again." Ness says. We all leave.

"Phew she almost knew." I mumble and we leave

 **-author's note-**

Sorry I haven't written. I've been in "mmaintenance."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash's P.O.V**

Ness Mabel and I were decorating a place we booked for Dawn's party. She was turning 16

"Thanks for letting me use your gym Mabel!" I say.

"Anytime." She says. Everything was set for Dawn's sweet 16.

I immediately look for Dawn. And I find her.

"Hey Dawn come with me quick!" I say

"Um ok?" She says. We head to Mabel's gym. We run in and she smiles

"Oh Ash..." she begins. "Thank you!" Dawn says as she kisses my lips. Riachu just jumps on her shoulder. Dawn stops kissing me and pats Riachu's head.

"Even Riachu helped!" She says.

 **-Author's note-**

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Brock will return. And so will Crogunk. (As a Toxicroak.) What do you think? Should Brock and Crogunk return? (Toxicroak sorry) leave a review if they should or not.


	13. Chapter 13 Brock's return

**Ash's POV**

I woke up and I found Dawn was gone but she left a note.

 _"Dear Ash,_

 _I have left early so I can pick up Brock from the airport.. he might be flirting with the flight attendant, again!-Dawn."_

"C'mon buddy." I tell Riachu. Riachu hops on my shoulder and we rush off.

 **(Time skip to the airport)**

I saw Dawn. She was there pulling Brock's ear, Misty taught her to do that whenever Brock was in that mood.

"I come to pick you up at the airport and this is the thanks I get?!" Dawn snaps.

"Ow. Well this region is new to me maybe we can travel again?" Brock asks. Toxicroak came out of it's pokeball.

"Right, while in Sinnoh Crogunk evolved, he still keeps me in check." Brock says. Mabel just smiles and pets Toxicroak.

"So this is the pokemon Dawn told us about?" She asks. Toxicroak smiled at the petting.

"Alright, I think our mom has room in the house for one more." N says. "Ash and I are both taking on the fourth gym" he smiles.

 **(AN)**

Yeah this story is being renewed.

Don't like don't read.


	14. Chapter 14 Dawn the marriage counselor!

**Dawn's POV**

I had just woken up from bed and as usual, my hair was a mess. We had recently left so I can battle a gym leader.

"Hey Miss!" A voice calls to me. N, Brock, Mabel, Ash, and I turned to see a man he was about 5'9" and he had a Sabeleye it was his partner pokemon. His wife came running up too, she wasn't much taller than him and she had a Mismagius with her.

"Can you help us? We seem to have a little problem with our relationship." The man says

"Pipilup?" Piplup asked I put piplup into my arms as I sat down.

"My wife, she can be a little...overprotective. I recently won a Sablenite at a fair last week but she questioned me where it was from." The man says.

"Oh, I see." I begin. "Do you love each other?" I ask. "Your pokemon seem to get along really well." I say and I look at the woman.

"Ma'am I'm ready to hear why your mad at him." I say.

"Very well, I saw this man at the fair with his new sablenite I thought I would lose him!" She began. "Maybe he was seeing someone else behind my back!" The woman growled.

 **(With Team rocket James' POV)**

"James if you don't mind the boss wants the Riachu!" Jessie growls.

"Jessie we're out of cash, we could find an easy way to capture the Riachu and other pokemon!" I say.

"Hey look!" Meowth says. "The twerps and twerpettes are just over there! We can nab all of those pokemon right now!" He says.

 **(Back with Dawn and the couple Dawn's POV)**

"Well, A sablenite is nothing to worry about." I say.

"Yeah but my husband, Henry is the ghost type elite four member!" She says. "I can't lose him!"

Out of nowhere a net is fired, trapping Sabeleye, Mismagius, and Pikachu.

"Team rocket!" Ash, Mabel , Brock ,N , and I say.

"Yes now that we have the pikachu we'll be taking our leave!" Jessie says.

"Lopunny, Spotlight!" I say tossing out Lopunny's pokeball.

"Mismagius, your up!" Mabel says.

"Shiinotic, I choose you!" Ash says.

"C'mon out Crobat!" Brock says.

"Absol, join in on the fun!" N says. We all toss out Pokeballs.

"Carnivine use stomp! I said stomp not Chomp!" James says.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" N orders.

"Mismagius use Magical leaf to free the pokemon!" Mabel says. All of the pokemon were released, of course Riachu finished it with a thunderbolt.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yell. "Wobba!" Wobbuffet says floating off too.

"Thank you!"Henry says.

"You know people fight even when they do love each other but they are happy. You can make it up if you just, talk it out. " I say.

 **(AN)**

Sorry it's so long. I made 2 chapters in one day! Don't like don't read.


	15. Chapter 15 the pokemon pancake race!

**Ash's POV**

I look at N, he was holding a timer and Absol had had a stack of pancakes on it's back.

"You can do this, Absol! I know you can!" N cheered. I look at him.

"Let me guess, pokemon pancake race?" I ask. He nods.

"This is alolan tradition we have here in smashville, but we added our own twist." He says. He explains how two pokemon are needed.

"Well," Dawn says. "Piplup, Farfetch'd, and I are already registered!" Dawn smiles.

"Wait, you left your other pokemon in sinnoh Dawn?" I ask. She nods. Piplup Lopunny and Farfetch'd were her only pokemon.

"Well, I guess I'm in too!" I say.

 **(with team rocket Jessie's POV)**

"well, I think the twerps are training for some race." I say quietly. Meowth grabbed a poster as we looked at it.

"Apparently first place gets all-you-can-eat pancakes free for 10 years." He says. I start to freak out.

"ALL YOU CAN EAT FREE FOR TEN YEARS?!" I say. "We gotta enter and win, win, win!"

"Yes ma'am..." they reply.

 **(Timeskip to pancake race. N's POV)**

I sigh. It was a long time since I been in a pokemon pancake race.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The announcer says. Us trainers rush off as we try to keep the pancake stack off the floor, and we finally reach our pokemon.

"Absol, if we finish I'll buy you and the others some pancakes how does that sound?" I ask.

"Absol!" Absol says it was determined. We then head to the finish line, but the pokemon continue the race.

The pokemon on the ground pass the pancake stack to pokemon that can fly or float.

"Awesome teamwork Absol and Meloetta!" I cheer.

"Your doing great Farfetch'd!" Dawn smiles.

"Skarmory great work!" Ash cheers. Mabel was cheering for Mismagius, as Lucy cheered for Noctowl.

"The winner is Meloetta!" The announcer says. "Since Farfetch'd and Skarmory crossed together, they tied for second place!" I smile at the crowd.

"Well, I thought we were gonna finish I never thought I'd win!" I say.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	16. Chapter 16 goodbye Lucas?

**Lucas' POV**

Programming was my passion, I spent most of my night in the shed with my partner togedemaru.

"Well, Togedemaru it's supper time." I say as we race to the kitchen. I hear my mom sigh.

"Lucas, we're moving." She sighs. I begin to panic through the night.

"I wonder how I will say goodbye?" I sighed.

 **(The next day.)**

I put on a fake smile as I meet my friends. Togedemaru, however starts crying under pressure. I told them everything.

"No! You can't leave!" Mabel 's face brightens up.

"We can all hold a goodbye party at my place tomorrow!" Jamie cheers.

"Well, we need the best chef to make good food for us and the pokemon." Dawn smiles. "We'll all pitch in to help!" She smiles. I had waved goodbye and I ran home where my mom revealed the true story.

"You lied!" N snapped. "Your not moving after all!"

"Wait, stop I'm not lying!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but it's only for one week, and it's next door to where you live!" Dawn scoffed.

"Apparently worrying for you was not needed!" Lucy huffed.

"I don't like you anymore, Lucas!" Ash says. The others make faces at me and the walk off.

(How will I tell them?) I thought.

"Lucas." Brock began. "You seem to be zoned out."

"Remember how said we would have a little missing you party? Let's stay upbeat!" Dawn says optimistic as ever.

Soon N's friends and I left. I came to their party where they showered me with gifts.

"When you miss the smashville breeze, let us always be with you." N says.

"No matter how far you are, we will find a way to help you." Dawn says. "You can count on it." I tell them everything.

"Well. Looks like the fun never ends." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah. Far or close we have your back." Brock says.

 **(AN)**

based on the episode Sophocles moves.

Don't like don't read.


	17. Chapter 17 N's champion chance!

**N"s POV**

I had gotten home. Me and my other pokemon were very hungry so we stop at home. Ash, Lucy, Dawn, Mabel, and Brock where at home. Mabel smiled at me. I didn't like it.

"N!" Mabel chanted. "Mom wants to challenge you in the champion's chamber!" She says. I run off. All of them were behind me. I had passed Chrom's gym where his steel types almost decimated my team.

"Ah, N. You may enter." A few people let use pass as everyone but me is in the stands, cheering me on.

"Sableye, I choose you!" Henry yells. He tosses out Sableye's pokeball as the pokemon is eager to battle.

"Gardevoir, let's go!" I say. I toss out Gardevoir's pokeball as it waits for battle.

"This battle will only be 1 pokemon each!" Henry says. The elite four was one pokemon in each battle, except the champion battle was a full team.

"N. You do the honors." Henry says. I just nod.

"Grdevoir use Moonblast!" I order. Henry of course makes sure that Sableye dodges.

"Sableye, Shadow ball!" He says. A purple ball is hurled at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use reflect then attract!" I order. Gardevoir reflects the shadow ball and then it winks, attracting Sableye.

"Now, finish it with Disarming voice!" I say. Gardevoir does so as we win.

 **(Timeskip battle with Champion Rosalina)**

I was down to my last pokemon. But so was my mother. I heard chanting.

"Go, N go!" My friends say. I nod.

"Go, Meloetta!" I say as it appears on the battlefield.

"You can do this Xerneas, I believe in you." My mother says.

I cross my arms and Meloetta mimics my movement. We were going to use a z move:Shattered psyche.

Xerneas was bounced off the walls fainting upon return.

"Xerneas can no longer battle, N is our new champion!" The announcer says. My friends break into cheer.

"You beat me, I'm proud of you son." Mom says. We all cheer. Dawn looked at Lucy.

"N, will you be my date for the coordinator's choice dance tomorrow?" She asks.

Absol nudges me closer to her.

"Yeah." I say.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	18. Chapter 18 champion Ash

**N's POV**

The coordinator's choice dance was more of a fair than a dance, Ash was upset all day.

"They don't believe I could become champion." Ash sighed. He looked at Dawn, her raidient smile comforted him.

"I believe, Ash. I believe in you!" She says. "Your already a champion, The champion of my heart."

"Wow, this fair is big ain't it Meloetta?" I ask.

"Letta! (It sure is!)" Meloetta says. Ash had seen everyone who doubted him from Professer Oak and his mom, to Serena and Clemont.

"GO AWAY!" Dawn yelled angrily. "YOU ARE ALL HEARTLESS! I'M PROUD TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND LIKE ASH, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK HE CAN DO IT I KNOW HE CAN!" We were all shocked. Lucy looked at May.

"And you call yourself a good friend." She says. I look at Ash, he nods.

"Ladies and gentleman, Ash will now battle champion N, can he do it?" Mabel wondered.

"Alright Absol, You can do this." I say. Ash smiles.

"Riachu, you can do this." Ash said.

"Ri (Don't go easy on me.)"

"Sol, (Wasn't going to.)" The pokemon told each other.

"Absol, Dark pulse." I commanded calmly.

"Riachu, Dodge and Use electro ball!" Ash made Absol faint in one hit.

"Impressive!" I say. "But the match still continues!" Ash's and my pokemon fought the best they could in the end, Meloetta lost to Ash's Shiinotic.

"Meloetta is unable to battle, The winner is Champion Ash!" Mable says.

"My pokemon, they are impressed by your team's strength." I say. Ash's doubters quickly changed their minds.

"Ash! I knew you could do it!" Dawn cheered. She kissed him, Making Misty, Serena, Iris,and, May jealous.

"Ash, I'm sorry. Please come home." Delia said. Ash grunted angrily, all of his 'friends ' were 'worried' too.

"Really? After all THAT?! I'm not going home!" He said. "I'm not going back to Kanto, I'm not going back to Hoenn, not to Kalos. I'm going to live with Dawn in the sinnoh region!" Dawn smiled.

"You heard him Delia, and you call yourself a caring mother." Dawn laughed.

 **(AN)**

don't like don't read.

Last chapter, IDK..


End file.
